


This thing called love, I just can’t handle it

by Anne_Hathagay



Series: The End Of Time Itself [3]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Band Fic, Multi, Polyamory, Song: Crazy Little Thing Called Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: One shot which should be read after I would sail the seas of time for master Mercury and if I rode a million miles and crossed a million miles still where I started right next to you but before anything else in the series
Relationships: Emma Duval/Audrey Jensen/Brooke Maddox
Series: The End Of Time Itself [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620763





	This thing called love, I just can’t handle it

Emma’s POV

I stood on stage with a white acoustic Fender Telecaster “this shitty guitar never plays the chords I want. Look this song goes out to couple of crazy little lovely women”

I place the first few chords and begin to sing

This thing called love, I just can't handle it  
This thing called love, I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love

This thing (this thing)  
Called love (called love)  
It cries (like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
It swings (woo woo)  
It jives (woo woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby  
She knows how to rock 'n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love

I stood back to back with Noah and played along as he jammed his solo as he finished she walked away to get his moan guitar. I pulled my hands away from the guitar and started clapping as the audience began to sing along

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my track's  
Take a back seat (ah hum), hitch-hike (ah hum)  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready (ready Emma)  
Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love, I just can't handle it  
This thing called love, I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah  
Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

As my band mates finished the song I crowd surfed all the way to the back of a small club we’d booked and landed near Audrey and Brooke

“I have something to say. I love you Brooke but not just you Brooke but you too Audrey” then she planted a heated kiss first on Audreys lips and then Brookes

“And your answer is?”

“Yes it will always be yes” they say in unison

“Yes” I said with a little fist pump


End file.
